


A Maximoff holiday

by Bacner



Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies), Disney+ - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Checkers, F/M, Gen, Pietro is back from the dead - sort of, Short Story, Socovia (MCU), Some Humor, Wanda isn't quite in control of her pocket universe, a holiday story, some real life rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Wanda plans to make a holiday dinner for her family. Sadly, no one seems to be cooperating.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Agnes (WandaVision), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	A Maximoff holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here.

“…I got to admit, but after all of the hard work, our holiday dinner is looking sharp!” Wanda Maximoff told her partner slash husband, (it was somewhat complicated), Vision, (who was actually a sentient android, but that was the complex part). “We’ll have a good old fashioned meal tonight-!”

“Yes, totally,” Wanda and Vision’s nosy neighbor, Agnes, (who was either a Gifted or a witch – it was kind of complex in its’ own manner), commented instead of Vision, even as she snuck into their home uninvited, again. “You two are as American as I am, and I’m still kind of dead, a-ha-ha-ha-ha!” and she cackled in her trademark witchy way, one that Wanda found to be really annoying, not that anyone cared, cough.

“Agnes,” Wanda tried again, gamely, even though she herself was not really sure as to why she was doing this anymore. “What are you doing here?”

“Hanging out with my good friends and neighbours-“

“We aren’t your good friends,” Wanda gritted her teeth, “and we have nothing in common-“

“Sure we do! We’re all dead!”

“Agnes, I don’t know about you, but my husband and me, we aren’t dead-“

“True, sis, but I kind of am,” Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, Wanda’s long lost, (and actually rather dead), twin commented mildly, as he zoomed over to the bickering women. “Hi! I am Pietro, and am Wanda’s twin brother. And who are you?”

“I am Agnes,” the woman in question gave Pietro a quick once-over that Wanda did not like back in Sokovia, and she did not like it now. “And yes, you’re not quite here either, just as the rest of us are. Want to go to my place and discuss it?” (Wink-wink). “We can- play checkers at it, while we’re at it!”

“Sure!” Pietro said brightly, leaving Wanda open-mouthed, (really, Pietro, really?), and the black and white couple zoomed out of the door, (metaphorically speaking, Pietro was toning it down for his new date, it seemed), leaving Wanda behind – again.

“Wha-?” Wanda blinked and looked around, looking for Vision, (who was using his own powers and skills to remain unnoticed from Agnes - and his spouse - for the moment because of reasons), and failing to notice him, just collapsed into her armchair. “What has happened?” she wailed, finally finding at least some words for her mouth.

The armchair just collapsed underneath her instead, causing Wanda to land on the floor with a thump. Clearly, something had to give.

End?


End file.
